


Oh, Brother

by classyfeline



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and also a little overbearing, auguste is a loving big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyfeline/pseuds/classyfeline
Summary: It was a universal fact that Auguste absolutely adored his younger brother.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing fanfiction and I thought I'd warm up with a drabble.

It was a universal fact that Auguste absolutely adored his younger brother.  
  
From the moment Laurent was born, Auguste had been completely besotted with the tiny, squirming creature that was his baby brother. When Laurent was hungry, Auguste would always ask to be the one to feed him. When Laurent woke up crying during the night, Auguste would be there already soothing his baby brother back to sleep before either of their parents had gotten out of bed. When Laurent had first started to walk, Auguste had been there beside him, ready to catch him if he fell.  
  
Even as Auguste got older and he entered high school. Even when he started dating girls and made a plethora of friends his own age, his love and devotion for his brother never waned. He would do just about anything for Laurent.  
  
So because of this, it was no surprise that, when Laurent started dating the local playboy, Damen, Auguste was . . . less than thrilled. Much less.  
  
They had started dating just after Laurent had graduated from highschool.  
  
He remembered the first time he had seen Laurent and Damen together. He'd been on his way home from work when he saw the two of them talking outside the delicatessen that was just two blocks away from their house. Auguste had felt that surge of protectiveness well up inside of him whenever he saw someone trying to make a move on his little brother. Because that was clearly what Damen was doing, judging by the look on his face as he looked at Laurent.  
  
"What were you and Damen talking about?" Auguste had asked later that night.  
  
"He was just asking me about school," said Laurent without looking up from his laptop screen.  
  
Auguste arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He'd found that a little hard to believe.  
  
Laurent had looked up at Auguste then, a slight frown on his face. "Yes. Really."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Good."  
  
After that, Auguste had noticed Damen and Laurent spending more and more time together. Damen walking Laurent home from school. Laurent going out to meet Damen at the shopping centre. He even caught Laurent texting Damen a couple of times.  
  
So really, Auguste should have seen it coming and yet he had been completely blindsided when Laurent announced at the dinner table one night, that he had started seeing someone. And that that someone was Damen.  
  
Auguste supposed he'd just never thought that Laurent would really date someone like Damen. Of course Damen was a nice enough guy, but he was a notorious playboy. He'd had more boyfriends and girlfriends than Auguste could even count on one hand and far more sexual partners than that. Auguste didn't think he could take it if Laurent was just going to be another name to add to Damen's list of people he's fucked. Auguste would murder him if he hurt his brother.  
  
So for the next few months, Auguste had been forced endure Damen hanging around his brother more than he would have liked.  
  
Damen was over at their house pretty much every day. Whenever Auguste came home from work, there Damen was, lying on the couch with his head in Laurent's lap while they watched TV. In their kitchen grabbing some snacks for himself and Laurent.  
  
Then there had been the incident when Auguste had come home one evening to what he thought, was an empty house, until he'd gone upstairs, opened up the bathroom door and found Damen and Laurent. In the shower. Naked. Together.  
  
Well, Auguste had promptly freaked out and it had all resulted in a screaming match between himself and Laurent, while Damen stood off to the side looking bashful and as if he wished to be anywhere but there.  
  
"For christ's sake, Auguste, I am a consenting adult and I can fuck whoever I want!"  
  
Auguste and Laurent didn't speak to each other much after that. When Laurent wanted to spend time with Damen, he usually did so at Damen's place and Auguste had to fight hard not to imagine what they could possibly be getting up to over there.  
  
This was all Damen's fault, Auguste thought. Not only was Damen defiling his brother, he was also driving a wedge between them. His precious, baby brother.  
  
Fucking Damen with his endearing charisma and bulging muscles and fucking dimple that appeared when he smiled.  
  
Fuck him.  
  
It was almost an entire week later until, Auguste finally decided that, as the older brother, he should be the one to go and extend an olive branch. Laurent was twice as stubborn as their father and just as prone to holding grudges as their mother, so if Auguste was hoping for Laurent to be the one to apologise first, then he'd be waiting a very long time for that.  
  
"I know you're not happy about this relationship, Auguste," Laurent said.  
  
"I never said--"  
  
"If looks could kill, Damen would've been dead the first time I invited him over."  
  
Auguste didn't say a word.  
  
"I know you don't like it, but can't you at least try to accept Damen and I?"  
  
Auguste sighed and reached out to run his fingers through his brother's silky, blonde hair. When he was thirteen, Laurent used to where his hair long just like Auguste did but after turning sixteen, he'd started to keep it short.  
  
"Does he make you happy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Laurent replied a little shyly but without hesitation. "He makes me very happy."  
  
Because Auguste could never deny his brother anything, all he could do was say yes. He would try to be more accepting of this relationship that Laurent had chosen for himself.  
  
Because it made him happy and that's all that Auguste ever really wanted for Laurent.  
  
Because it was a universal fact that Auguste adored his little brother.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :3


End file.
